Enemies of Love
by person-who-dislikes-pink
Summary: Zuko and Katara have some new thoughts and are very confused written by me and ukrain ;)
1. Chapter 1

**TO ALL KIDS NOT MATURE YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS STUFF HAPPENS thank you and if you are mature enough or just a perv have fun this story is brought to you by person-who-dislikes-pink and ukrain We don't own avatar the last air bender Thank you evil riggs for the contructive critism we enjoyed hearing from someone who wants our story to grow and be better we are working on it and please keep the good advise comming~**

**Chapter 1**

Zuko was sleeping in his bed and started tossing in his sleep

-In Zuko's Dream-

Katara, "Leave me alone Ozai!"

"Girl you'll die like everyone else," said Ozai and he shot lightening at Katara.

Zuko yelled, "NOOOOOO!" Suddenly Zuko wakes up in a cold sweat and panting. 'What the hell was that?' thought Zuko.

"Zuko it's time for breakfast and some training," called Iroh.

"Coming Uncle!"

Katara was practicing her bending. "Katara come make breakfast," yelled Soka.

"If you're so hungry make it yourself!" Katara yelled.

"But you're the girl you're suppose to like doing this kind of stuff," Soka whined. "oww!" yelled Soka as Katara hit him with a water whip. Then her mind started to wonder.

'I wonder how Zuko's doing wait rewind where did that thought come from?' she thought.

Then at the tea shop "Uncle we need more Jasmine Tea," yells Zuko.

"alright," says Iroh excitedly. Zuko smiles at Uncle for his excitement, "It's your dream come true right Uncle?" asked Zuko.

"Haha there's nothing like making tea," said Iroh

"Katara I really miss Appa'" said Aang.

"I know it will be ok I'll go out and look for him some more you should get some sleep Aang," replied Katara.

Aang answers, "alright thanks Katara."

"see ya in the morning," Katara says and walks along a stream outside Ba Sing Se.

"Uncle I'm gonna go for a walk for a bit," said Zuko.

"Alright but don't be too long -yawns- I'm going to bed night Zuko," answered Iroh.

"night," said Zuko and left to go just outside of Ba Sing Se for some none city like atmosphere.

Katara suddenly heard a noise around some bushes and froze becoming very cautious. When out of the bushes came Zuko her earlier thoughts returned but were taken over by her more logically mind 'I can't think like that now and why do I keep thinking like that in the first place?!' she thought as Zuko spotted her.

They both stared at each other. 'what her what is she doing here…she is cute WAIT! Where did that come from!?' thought Zuko as he took a ready stance.

Katara yelled, "What are YOU doing here?!"

Zuko answers, "I could ask you the same thing!" Katara then gracefully water bends and attacks Zuko which he dodges and fire bends at her.

While they fought Zuko thought, 'Why is she attacking me?! I didn't do anything this time! Why do I keep thinking about how pretty she is? She moves really graceful and fluid and I guess she is pretty and WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS!?'

But Katara's thoughts were just as confused, 'He's the enemy so why does it feel wrong to fight him? Can't anything in life have a normal answer for once? Why do I keep thinking of him in strange ways? Does he think of me in strange ways too?…Hold up where did that question come from I don't care what he thinks he's the enemy the cute, handsome, strong enemy…stupid weird thoughts.'

For each attack the other gave the other defended or dodged with ease but yet some thoughts can stop even the most concentrated people.

Zuko thought, 'Maybe I should talk to Uncle about this and he'll have an answer. I guess I could just let them go and see what happens…'

Some of the trees around their area were destroyed and the ground was covered in scorch makes and soaked through the soil.

'She is really is beautiful (he was still letting his thoughts have control) I wonder what she thinks about probably how to defeat me with how well she fights. Her hands and lips look really soft and I want to… I think I want to kiss them… but that's a strange thought it's almost as if I like her…they do look kiss able and she has a strong will and SHIT THAT'S NOT A GOOD THING WHY AM I GETTING HARD!?' thought Zuko as he blushed and sent out one large flame that stunned Katara long enough for him to get away and get back to his and Iroh's house.

As he ran off Katara thought, 'Why did he run away like that did he become a coward or something?'

Once he was back home Zuko went up to his room and pulled down his pants to see a very hard on. He could feel the painful need for release and sat down on the floor letting his thoughts again get the best of him.

His imagation kicked in almost insistantly. "Zuko," Katara said flirtatiously, "are you ready to see want I'm made of?"

Her hands gracefully went down his chest to the exposed member. "Looks like someone's been bad," she said and grabbed the member in her hands.

-Zuko-

Zuko bucked into his hand as the thoughts of Katara's soft hands moved faster and her soft lips kissed his sweaty skin. His Katara in his head kept talking flirtatiously into his ear as he finally came into his hand he yelled out, "KATARA!" When he came down from his high he realized what he did and thought, 'WHAT THE HEEEEEELLLLLLLLL?!'

**First chapter already some smexy times hehe me and ukrain are perverse oh and check out my other stories they don't have smexy times but that doesn't mean there's not shit loads of fluff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and ukrain have been busy and this is the next ch we don't own anything and if we did there would be mass chaos. Thanks again evil riggs we think this is much better and your suggestions help add in a few more words to help tie together the story we engourage you to review as we post and redo chaps~**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe he ran away!" yelled Katara. 'He looked really cute though' she thought.

"Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head?!" she yelled 'Should I tell Aang about Zuko?' she thought as she walked into the camp. 'I'm so confused mom I wish you were here with me now you would know what to do.'

"Katara did you have any luck?" asked Aang.

"I'm sorry we will keep looking tomorrow," she answered.

After Zuko had finished his moment, "Zuko did you scream?" asked Iroh as he knocked on the door.

"Ahh I just ahh stabbed my toe on and ahh it hurt?" answered Zuko face palming.

"Are you sure it sounded different to me?" questioned Iroh.

"No!" yelled Zuko "ahh I'm fine I'll be alright," 'I think' he thought to himself.

"Alright I'm going back to bed so I can wake up refreshed for the tea shop tomorrow," yawned Iroh and he went back to bed.

'What do I do?! What do I do?!' thought Zuko as he cleaned up before going to bed.

Katara lied there in bed thinking, 'What am I going to do he's the enemy he looked really cute when he was fighting me.'

Blood rushed to her face and her heart rate accelerated then there was a knock at the door. "Katara are you ok?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine" Katara said.

"You're lying Katara what's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired good night," Katara said.

"Whatever," said Toph. Katara fell asleep thinking of Zuko.

As they slept they fell into a joint dream. "Zuko what would you do if I told you I loved you," asked Katara who wasn't in control.

Zuko, who also wasn't in control, said, "I would do this" he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Katara kissed back putting her hands into his hair deeping the kiss and when they broke apart they both woke up simutanously thinking, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'

Katara sat up sweating, 'Something is seriously wrong with me I am insane.'

Katara got up and walked outside to get some fresh air on her way out she tripped over a pair of Sokka's socks. "SOKKA!"

Meanwhile Zuko was going insane. "Ok something's wrong I need to think of something else ok fire bending, tea, Uncle's teachings, Kata-NOT HER! I don't care how pretty she is or how graceful she is gah! I need a cold bath" Zuko thought aloud frantically.

Katara's outside of the wall by a stream practicing her bending. "I really hope we find Appa. I miss him and the sooner we find him the sooner we can leave and get away from Zuko" she thought aloud to herself.

Zuko had decided to go for a walk outside the wall yet again hoping that Katara wasn't there though fate was never kind to him. As he walked he saw Katara practicing her bending in the 'swimsuit' she practices in. 'She really is beautiful,' thought Zuko from under the bushes by the stream. 'I guess I can think she's pretty even though she's the enemy right it's not to crazy' Zuko thought trying to reassure himself. He watched the graceful movements of the water bender completely in her element.

'So beautiful' thought Zuko, 'She hates me' now he was confused why he was sad at that thought.

Katara heard something move in the bushes and on instinct she lashed out her water whip only to see that it was Zuko. "ZUKO!" she screamed. "What are _YOU_ doing HERE!" she yelled getting ready to hit him again.

"I'm not here to fight!" yelled Zuko, " I was just taking a walk!"

"Oh and you just ended up in the bushes!" yelled Katara as she quickly threw ice shards at him which he melted by bending.

"I don't want to fight!" yelled Zuko as he managed to pin her to a tree keeping her arms and hands still. "I was just walking," he said as their eyes met and they both began to calm down and stared. Suddenly they both leaned forward and kissed. It was passionate and full of confusion both separating and kissing once again with tongue this time than they backed away from each other and ran away.

Once he was in a far off meadow Zuko stomped about confused. 'What the hell! What the hell! What the hell' he thought. "FFFFFUUUUUUUCCKK!" he shouted in the air punching a tree. **(poor tree).**

Katara stopped futher down the river panting thinking, 'Oh my god what just happened we kissed and I liked it. Everyone is going to hate me when they find out. I can't let them find out. He's a really good kisser though.'

"Breath Katara breath I have to slow my heart rate so Toph doesn't find out." She said as she slowed it down as much as possible.

**Sorry this chapter is short but to all those perv or lovers if you want to be called that I think you'll really, really like that chapter review and follow. Hasta la Pasta~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this chapter is brought to you by pervs we are truly everywhere thank you. ****We own nothing. thanks evil riggs again~**

**Chapter 3**

As their days pass they don't see each other. The Aang Gang or whatever Sokka decides to finally name their little group gets into the walls of Ba Sing Se. Though even though they don't see each other if one were to opens their minds one would find that they didn't stop thinking about the other. Today was the day Toph and Katara had decided to have their little spa day with Toph getting irritated and Katara laughing at the stuck up chicks.

When she entered the shop for that small second she did run with Toph back to the palace only to be captured by miss bitchy pants and her "friends." "Let me go!" shouted Katara at them.

"Aww but there's no fun in that and thanks for Zuzu he'll be so happy to see his lovely sister," sai Azula as she pushed Katara down into the hole hard. "Oww," Katara said painfully.

Soon Uncle receives his news of the king wanting some of his tea. "Zuko it's going to be wonderful serving the king tea!" said Iroh excitedly.

Zuko smiled at his Uncle "Yup a dream come true."

But then they were abused while Iroh escaped Zuko was blindfolded and momentarliy emobilized before being thrown into the hole. "Damn it!" yelled Zuko punching a wall.

-Both-

Zuko backed away carefully as Katara looked up and also backed away. "What are you doing here?" asked Zuko.

"Your sister," answered Katara.

Zuko said, "of course." They both looked away from each other "listen I.." they both say at the same time. Then they blush and look away then say catch each others eyes when looking back.

"Maybe we should see what happens?" they said at the same time again. They stare in shock of the other but then walk to each other and stare at each other before leaning in to kiss and at first it was tentative then it was passionate.

**This next part is the perv part if you don't wish to see smexy scroll down past bold part that is written by both of us thank you~**

As they kissed they're hands started to roam the other. Zuko's hands went down to cup her ass and Katara's hands went up to entangle in his hair. Katara's hands then move to his chest and eight pack rubbing and tugging at the shirt. Zuko gropes ass as one hand moves up to her breast.

Katara groans into the kiss. Zuko then breaks the kiss and moves to her neck and jaw line nipping at the skin making marks. Katara moves her leg between Zuko's leg causing him to moan and gets his shirt off.

Zuko grabs her shirt over her head and lies her down on the ground. Soon the rest of their clothes are off and Zuko kisses down her body to nip at the nipples pulling out a moan from Katara.

Katara reaches down and grabs Zuko's member slowly pumping it. Zuko moans and then kisses Katara's lips. Then he asks, "ready?" in a husky voice much smexier than usually. Katara moans and nods her head leaning up to kiss him. Slowly he moves his member into her opening and groans as he sinks into the heat.

Katara moans as well feeling slight pain but is quickly over come by pleasure as Zuko began to move in and out in and out gaining speed. Both were moaning the others names and each thrust into her Katara pushed back on causing Zuko to go deeper. Both moaned getting louder and Zuko moved faster and harder impaling her over and over.

"I'm going…hm… cum!" said Zuko and filled her with his seed. Katara also cumming and they both come down from they're high and Zuko pulls out and they lie there catching their breath then look at each other and blush both thinking 'what did I just do?'

End of scene thank you~

-Both-

They quickly got dressed and stared at each other for what felt like forever "I think we just did it," said Katara cautiously.

Zuko nods, "I think so too." They then looked around feeling akward in the others presence not knowing what to say. Whenever their eyes meet they instantly looking away cheeks flaring from embrassment. "So what do we do now?" asked Zuko face redder than any tomato.

"I don't know," Katara whispered softly, "But what will others do if they find out?"

"We don't have to tell anyone we think can't be trusted," answered Zuko. At this point it looked like their faces were sunburnt not knowing what else to say they stare at each other and then Aang and Iroh come in and hug the two but Zuko has a very different reason for glaring at Aang.

**That's the end short chapter but it's smexy so that should make up for it and kenzie thanks for that awesome review of chapter one I'm glad someone thinks like I do cause that's totally what I would have reviewed thanks****J review follow favorite Hasta la Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey its us again for chapter 4 finally yay! We own nothing grazi!**

**Chapter 4**

'I should be the one holding her,' thought Zuko, 'wait why did we do that why do I want her?'

"Zuko I am glad you are ok," said Iroh.

"yes I'm fine," said Zuko still in his thoughts.

'How is this going to work,' thought Katara hugging Aang. 'I feel so happy when I'm with him and if I tell them they will hate me for sure,' thought Katara

'I should talk to Uncle about this later,' thought Zuko. Azula comes in and starts her ranting and fighting, "so what's it going to be Zuzu your pride and honor or Uncle and running?" Azula asked. Zuko thought choose Uncle and they escaped together.

Katara and Aang got away. "Katara Zuko didn't do anything to you did he?" asked Aang.

"No he didn't after all he was a prisoner too," Katara said. 'in fact he did everything but hurt me,' she thought to herself.

'How should I tell Uncle about this?' Zuko thought.

"Zuko that was a lucky escape but you look deep in thought is something wrong?" asked Iroh. Zuko looked down and then said, "I did something that I'm uncertain of."

"Are you wondering about your choice of joining me?" asked Iroh.

"No I'm sure I did that right it's something very different," said Zuko quietly.

"What is it I will help if I can," said Iroh.

"I think I fell for the enemy," answered Zuko just loud enough for Iroh to hear.

"Well love is a beautiful dangerous thing you never know where it will pop up who is the lucky girl?" questioned Iroh.

"Katara," said Zuko.

Katara tripped over more of Sokka's stuff "SOKKA!" you need to pick up your stuff I'm tired of tripping over it!" Katara Yelled.

"Sorry," Sokka said.

'I wonder if he's thinking about me,' she thought.

Iroh stared at Zuko, "Are you sure?" asked Iroh, "This a very big deal she may not like you."

"I don't think her liking me is the problem but I'm pretty sure I am," Zuko answered.

"Why do you believe she likes you?" asked Iroh.

"We umm did stuff down in the catacombs," answered Zuko blushing madly.

'I miss him,' thought Katara to herself.

"Hey Sokka, Katara looks a little down do you know if there is something wrong with her?" asked Aang.

"I don't know I've noticed it too I hope she's ok," said Sokka.

'Zuko where are you I think I might be in love with you,' Katara thought.

"Stuff?" asked Iroh thinking 'He's becoming a man so happy~'.

"Yeah," said Zuko blushing more.

"oh you mean you did it haha," Iroh said, "you're a man that's certain and she did this willingly?" asked Iroh.

"yeah," Zuko answered shocked as Iroh's lack of seriousness, "Uncle why aren't you yelling at me or something?!" asked Zuko as he went over to a tree and banged his head on it.

"Because love is love and it works in mysterious ways so I don't try to stop it unless it is causing pain," answered Iroh patting his nephew's back in comfort. "Not to mention that i was quite the young lover myself you know many ladies were willingly wanting my praise Hahaha!" contiuned Iroh, "Don't worry to much you just have the family looks!"

Zuko facepalmed at this and just shook his head.

Katara was practicing her bending when she hears "Uncle why aren't you yelling at me of something?!" "Because love is love and it works in mysterious ways so I don't try to stop it unless it is causing pain."

'Zuko is here I can't believe it' she thought smiling.

"I don't know what to do Uncle," said Zuko as he sat down on the ground putting his head on his knees hopelessly.

"everything in life is different but eventually you will know the answer," answered Iroh, "I'm going for a walk you try to figure things out." Iroh walked away leaving Zuko. Zuko heard a twig snap and looked up to see Katara approaching him quietly.

"Zuko," she said quietly. Zuko ran to her and put his arms around her holding her close.

"Zuko I missed you so much," she said into his chest.

"I missed you too Katara," he said into her hair.

"Zuko do you know where the lake is?" she asked. "yes," he replied.

"meet me there tonight," she said and then she left.

**Thanks for reading review follow fav please and thank you and katara-zuko1714 hope you're not disappointed Hasta la pasta!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its us again yay next chapter happy fun time! M-rated for reasons this chapter to XD Go being pervs or lovers if you must. We own nothing**

_Italics-_**ukrain**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 5**

_-Katara-_

"_Time to eat!" Katara called to everyone. They all sat around the five eating their stew. "Katara you have seemed kind of down lately are you ok?" Aang asked. "Yeah I'm fine just been tired lately." 'I can't wait for tonight,' Katara thought happily._

-Zuko-

Zuko sat there smiling. "Zuko I'm back did you find what to do next?" asked Iroh. "Yes Uncle after you left she came here and we have a date tonight," said Zuko blushing happily. "Ha Ha I knew you'd find something to do," said Iroh.

_-Katara-_

_Once everyone was asleep she left for the cave. She got there first and was waiting for him at the entrance. She heard a twig snap and panicked for a moment and then calmed down when she saw it was Zuko. When he got to her he wrapped her in his arms. "Zuko I'm happy you're here I've missed you so much. I was so sad when we left," Katara said._

-Zuko-

He rubbed her back comfortingly, "everything is fine now we're together, right?" Katara smiles up at him, "right" They kiss passionate but they broke apart suddenly when a loud twig snapped causing both to turn. Toph was standing there staring with her blank eyes while her feet saw what had happened, "Who would've guessed you two would have ended up together?"

_-Katara-_

"_Oh my god what are you doing here?" Katara asked. "I followed you after you left cause I knew you were lying when Aang asked you what was wrong you what was wrong by the fire," Toph said. "Please don't tell Aang and Sokka I think they would hate me for sure if they found out Zuko and I were together," Katara asked. "I won't tell them Katara you can be with whoever you want I don't care and Zuko hasn't been going after us so I thought something was up I just didn't know what," Toph says. "thank you Toph I own you one," Katara said._

-Zuko-

"Yeah you do," said Toph, "well have fun I'm going to bed," "see ya Toph," said Katara. Zuko hugged Katara again once Toph was out of sight. They kissed passionately again happily alone.

**-Both-**

**While they kissed the passion started to quickly become lust. Zuko kissed down Katara's neck and nipped leaving a hickey at the base of her neck. Katara moaned involuntarily and their lips met again in a lustful haze. Soon their clothes were gone and their hands and bodies touching as much skin as possible kissing each other. They both went down on the ground. Zuko leaving hot open mouth kisses all over Katara's body making her a withering mess of pleasure. **

**Then Zuko moved down and gave her pussy a lick. Katara moaned and panted as Zuko lapped up her juices before aligning himself, "Ready?" he whispered into her ear. Katara quickly nodded and leaned up to kiss Zuko. As they kissed Zuko slid into her and they moaned each other's names. Zuko started a slow rhythm, but then Katara said, "faster," which he happily agreed to do as he slammed into her at a quick speed. He chanted, "Katara…Katara…Katara" in time with her own, "Zuko…Zuko…Zuko." Then they shouted each other's names as they both became spent. Zuko pulled out and pulled her into a hug snuggling her closely. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," said Katara as they kissed each other's lips happily content in each others arms for the short time they had**

_-Katara-_

"_I'm going to miss you Zuko we are leaving in the morning," Katara said snuggling into his chest crying. "Shush Katara," he said rocking her, "it will be ok we will find a way to be together," Zuko said into her hair._

-Zuko-

He was unhappy when they went back to their separate camps. "Hello Zuko I hope your date went well," said Iroh. "Yeah but I want to see her more often," said Zuko. "ahh now that may or may not be a bigger problem," Iroh stated. "how could it not be?" asked Zuko. "You could always join them the avatar still needs a fire bending teacher," answered Iroh, "and I could also help." Iroh smiles at Zuko dorkily and Zuko went to his tree and thought about it.

_-Katara-_

'_I'm going to miss him so much,' Katara thought. "Katara," Toph said. "Hey Toph I don't know what to do we are leaving in the morning and I don't know when I will see him again," said Katara. "Katara it will all work out in the end you'll see," Toph said and then left. 'That was deep for Toph,' Katara thought._

-Zuko-

'Should I ask to go with them?' Zuko thought, 'What if they attack because I've been hunting them,' Zuko started banging his head on his tree in irritation. 'Why does everything have to be so hard?!' :Zuko when you are done banging your head into that tree I have a steaming cup of soothing tea for you," said Iroh as he poured himself a cup. Zuko sighed and walked over to the fire sitting next to Iroh and drinks the tea. "You never know what will happen until it does," said Iroh sensing Zuko's thoughts. "I don't know it's still an unlikely possibility," said Zuko. "Well it always starts with a question," said Iroh.

_-Katara-_

_Katara went to her sleeping bag and laid down. 'Zuko,' she thought, 'What ate we going to do,' and then she drifted to sleep._

-Zuko-

Zuko laid back on the mat that he had, 'I should join them and make amends,' thought Zuko, 'I can be with Katara too,' "Uncle are you still awake?" asked Zuko. He was answered by a loud snore Zuko smiles, "I think I'll join them and then you can teach everyone how to make your tea," he said jokingly. Iroh smiled not really asleep thinking, 'I believe that is the right choice.'

**The end of the chapter review follow favorite Thanks Kenzie I love that someone is following this story who gets the point of view of us two writing this cause in all honesty when writing the smut we were thinking the same thing. Hasta la Pasta!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay~ sorry it took so long I tend to mess around a lot so I didn't get to it. Thank you katara-zuko1714 i thought it deserved an awww too~ we own nothing.**

_Italics-_**ukrain**

Normal-**me**

**Chapter 6**

_-Katara-_

_They were packing up camp when Zuko and his uncle came. "hi we would like to join you to defeat the fire lord and we know you need a fire bending teacher," said Zuko._

-Zuko-

'I hope I'm not being too straight forward,' Zuko thought mentally sweat dropping. "Why should we even let you even with the fire bending thing?" asked Sokka. "I don't want my father to destroy anymore," Zuko answered. "He was changed his ways I promise," said Iroh, "and I never wished to hunt you in the first place." "I don't know," Aang said worriedly. "I think we should let him," said Katara. Sokka and Aang turned to her with a confused look. "so do I," said Toph, "face it Twinkle toes you need a fire bending teacher and our choices are limited. Here are two fire benders willing to teach you let them join."

Sokka said, "she does have a point." "Alright you can join," said Aang as Appa licked Zuko. "Thank you," said Zuko thinking, 'I can be with her.'

_-Katara-_

'_We can be together,' thought Katara. She smiled at Zuko and they finished cleaning up and then they got on Appa and left_

-Zuko-

Zuko sat next to Katara while on Appa but they didn't let any other indication to their relationship. "so where are we going?" asked Zuko. "We're going to the Western Air Temple," shouted Aang. "ahh the temples are beautiful and mysterious," said Iroh. "We're going to stay there for awhile to rest since it's harder to get to without a bison," said Sokka. "I hate flying," groaned Toph.

_-Katara-_

_They made their way to the Western Air Temple. When landed they took their stuff to their rooms. Zuko picked the room right next to Katara's. Katara was organizing her room when Zuko sneaks in and wraps his arms around her._

-Zuko-

"Hey," he said into her neck. "Hi," she said as she leaned back into his arms contently. "We can be together more easily now," he said. She turned and kissed him happily, "but we still have to meet secretly," she said. They sat next to each other, Zuko's arm around her waist and Katara leaning on his shoulder. "we can tell them eventually," said Katara. "And Uncle and Toph already know so it'll be easier hopefully," replied Zuko. "yeah hopefully," mumbled Katara.

_-Katara-_

"_Well we better get back or they will be wondering what we are up to," Katara said kissing him one more time and then they left. Katara got started on the food and she stated humming to herself . Toph walked over to her. "Hey Katara how's everything with you know who __**(sorry for the Harry Potter line)**__," said Toph. "It's good thanks for asking."_

-Zuko-

Zuko and Uncle went over to Aang to talk about starting the fire bending lessons. "I've only created fire once and I ended up hurting someone then," Aang said. "Fire can also create," said Iroh, "If you let it flow like water you can create the bursts." "But what if I hurt someone again?" asked Aang. "we'll be careful," said Zuko. They then started their lessons.

_-Katara-_

_Katara watched Aang, Zuko, and Iroh do their fire bending for a couple of minutes calling them for lunch, "Come and get it!" Katara shouted. They all sat down and ate._

-Zuko-

"Your cooking is good," said Zuko. "Thanks," Katara replied smiling. "Yes it is very delicious," said Iroh. Katara smiles as Zuko helped her with the dishes and Zuko smiles back.

_-Katara-_

"_Aang why don't we work on your water bending for a little bit," Katara said. They went over to the fountain and worked on Aang's water whip when Iroh shouted. "what's wrong Iroh?" asked Katara. "I cut myself," said Iroh. Katara walked over and healed him._

-Zuko-

Zuko rolled his eyes at his Uncle. "Thank you," said Iroh. "your welcome," answered Katara. Zuko watched Katara teach Aang some more before going off to explore the temple but stopped thinking something was wrong.

_-Katara-_

"_Good job Aang that's all for today," Katara said. "Hello Zuzu I can't believe you would stoop so low as to join the Avatar," Azula said. We all looked up to see Azula. She started firing at the ceiling above Katara and it started to fall._

-Zuko-

Zuko ran and tackled Katara out of the way. Then when the dust cleared. "Leave Us Alone Azula!" shouted Zuko. "Oh Zuzu I don't think that's an option," answered Azula as the two fought shooting and redirecting flame blasts with Iroh also fighting. Katara and Aang started to water bend towards Azula trying to cancel out her fire. Sokka got Appa while Toph earth bended at Azula. "Come on guys!" shouted Sokka. They got on Appa and quickly took off before Azula could recover from all the attacks.

**Yay I did it finally~ Review favorite follow love you guys~ Hasta la Pasta!~**


End file.
